The Dark Phropecy
by littlemissemz
Summary: Gabriella is straight A student and the most popular girl in school plus the most popular boy in school, Zeke, asked her out but Troy walks into her life and they have instant chemistry but Troy has secrete that will change Gabriella life and the worlds!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers

I haven't given up on my other story i've just been writing this one for quite awhile

i apoligize in advance that the charactors (personality wise) aren't anything like the HMS movie

also i apoligize for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

PLUS i dedicate this WHOLE story to Stars Walk Backward, My best friend and proof reader to all my stories

(so if there is any spelling or grammer mistakes it her fault!)

please review so i can improve my stories! or my teddy arm will eat you ;)

love lots LittleMissEmzz

* * *

><p>I was walking on a trail, every step I took me closer to something… Finally I got to a clearing and it was a field of flowers with the sun, shining down. The sun warmed my skin and the smell of lavender and roses filled my nose. I was spinning around slowly feeling the flowers all around me. From a distance you could mistake me as a forest elf from every step and spin I took, was like dancing. I started to sing a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was younger. It started as a hum then it grew into words. I remembered every word off by heart like my mother just sang it to me the other day. My black curly hair glisten it the sunshine and my white dress which followed me as I span around feeling all the flowers on my fingertips. I was so caught up in my own world I didn't even realise anyone was watching, till I heard a twig snap. I immediately span around in a panic to see who was spying on me. At the edge of the forest I could make out a dark figure a male maybe… I wasn't sure. I stepped forward curious who the intruder was, suddenly he reached his hand out as if to greet me. His arm was perfectly muscular and his skin was smooth. I moved forward wanting to see more!<p>

"What is your name?" said the intruder.

My body froze on the spot and my heart started to race. _Why is my body reacting this way to a stranger!_ My face filled with heat and I felt very weak in my knees.

"Are you okay? You look flushed!" he asked worried.

He stepped into the light and I have never seen a man so mesmerising. The only thing he was missing was a set of white wings and I swear if he was to me angel I want him as my guardian angel! I didn't realise how close he was.

"My name is…" I mumble trying to remember my own name.

His hair was mucky brown that blew in the breeze and his pale blue eyes stared into mine. His red t-shirt perfectly shaped his muscles and I couldn't help but picture him without it on! His mouth started moving but my ears weren't listening. I was too focused on trying to remember my name which sounds so stupid but this guy just made me forget everything!

Finally it came back, "Gabriella Montez!" I shouted triumphantly.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?" he laughed.

His laugh made my heart melt and it made me want to hear it more.

"Gabriella?" he said.

"Sorry, I just…" I mouthed lost for words again!

"Lost for words?" he smiled.

My heart skipped a beat and I just nodded. Just then I saw a tattoo which said _"Deus proeliator". _It was written on his upper arm visible for all to see.

"Gabriella…" whispered a voice form behind me.

I turned to see but all I saw was a blur of a black figure in the shadows of the trees.

"Gabriella …" whispered the voice, "come hear your destiny."

-X—XxX—X-

The voice wasn't scary but familiar and I could not help want to hear more. I took a step forward, trying to make out the person, suddenly strong arm wrapped around me. I could feel my heart start to race and my body started to warm up.

"Gabriella…" he whispered softly in my ear, "Don't."

My legs went weak also I could feel him breathing on my neck. I shivered and let him hold me up with his tenacious arms. I closed my eyes letting him consume me.

"My child…" hissed the voice, "Time is of the essence."

My eyes opened reluctantly and my arms automatically pushed his arms from around me realising me. I didn't want to leave him but my legs started moving even though my mind was saying stay but my heart said go. He tightly gripped my wrist which made me wince in pain and I looked back at him. I was surprised… his pale blue eyes were worried… maybe… sad… I don't think there is a word to describe the emotion behind his eyes. It made me desperately want to hug him tightly and never leave him but this is a dream which will end when I wake up.

"Please," he begs.

My chest started to hurt just by looking at him and I couldn't help but want to softly kiss him. However, in the back of my mind I just knew I would have to go to the voice… it was just something I had to do.

"It is only a dream," I smile, "none of this real just a figment of my imagination."

He signed and reluctantly let go of my wrist but before I could turn around and walk off, he pulled me close. My face snuggled into his chest and his arms wrapped around me making my heart beat sped up.

He whispered in my ear "I'll find you, I promise!"

He slowly let go of me and I was so confused that I didn't even realise I was walking away from him. What did he mean by _I'll find you_ just remembering it made me feel all giggle like a school girl.

Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts "Gabriella… I've waited so long for you."

I looked up to where the voice was coming from, and standing in front of me was a woman who looked about late 20s or early 30s. She was wearing a long sleeved silk black dress that went all the way to the floor. It didn't shape her figure it was plain and simple yet, I couldn't make out her face that well I just knew she was beautiful. I had never seen the women before yet her voice was familiar like my mum's voice or my brothers'.

"Now my dear," she advised, "you must pay attention for what I am about to say is a matter of life and death…" suddenly she laughed to herself like the matter of life and death was funny.

You'd think I would be scared but… strangely I wasn't.

"Okay…" I stammered.

"Regina Niveus quod Rex Rgis atrum," She sang, "vadum levo vomica off nos, quod nos vadum exsisto putus iterum."

I stared at her, she had a beautiful singing voice but I didn't understand what she just said. I think it was Latin.

"I don't understand…" I said confused.

She laughed softly "my child, maybe you should listen more in Latin class."

I went bright red but how did she know I didn't pay attention! Has she been following me?

"My child," she whispered.

I looked up and I could make out her face but I didn't look at anything else but her eyes which were red as blood. I gasped with shock, next thing I open my eyes and I am in my room. It was all a dream I told myself it means nothing. The words still hung in my mind:

_Regina Niveus quod Rex Rgis atrum, _

_Vadum levo vomica off nos, _

_Quod nos vadum exsisto putus iterum. _

I shook my head, it was a dream I tried to convince myself. I let out a long sigh then I looked at my alarm clock. It said 8:00am, _bugger_ I only had 15 minutes to get ready before my bus leaves for school. I jumped out of bed and opened my wardrobe. _Man!_ What should I wear my ripped jeans with my new leather gladiator sandals with my Rihanna concert T-shirt or should I go with my min skirt knee high sock with my fitted lased blouse but what shoes will go with that! _OMG!_ I know I'll just wear my new peach jersey rope maxi dress with my brown high strapped wedges. I pulled out the clothes now the next problem my hair. I walked to the mirror; _you've got to be kidding me! _My hair was all static and frizzy. I walked to my bathroom and wet my hair. I looked at the clock, I had 10 minutes, _bugger I don't have time to straighten my hair!_ I grabbed my hair dryer thankfully my hair looked calmer. I put some shine spray and some anti-frizzing serum. My hair wasn't having a mood it just went into my beautiful ringlets, _thank you God!_ I went to get changed and about 5 minutes later I ran the downstairs holding my shoes and quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

"Oi, thief," someone said from behind me.

I jumped "jeez Jamie! You scared me half to death!"

"You're stealing my toast!" he points to the toast.

I take a big bite out of it.

"It isn't yours anymore!" I smile.

Jamie just stared at me and that when I started to panic! _He isn't really mad just because I eat his piece of toast is he? Did I piss him off last night… no…Urgh; I don't have time for this._

"Morning" grunted Mark.

I looked at my brother Mark, his black hair was all messy plus his clothed looked all wrinkled and he had odd socks on. I looked back at Jamie his dark brown hair was brushed but not perfect and his clothes looked nice and neat plus no odd socks. Outside I hear the school bus horn. I put my toast in my mouth and put my wedges on. When I got to the door I shouted bye to my mum wherever she was. I ran onto the bus and was followed by my two brothers. I sat down next to my best friend, Taylor.

"Omg! Your brothers are so hot!" Sharpey declared who was sitting behind me.

Jamie heard and looked. He smiled at Sharpey but glared at me! _WTF is his problem! _

"Why is your brother giving you the evils?" asked Sharpey.

"When I know, I will tell you!" I grumbled back.

Sharpey got the message and went back to talking about Zeke's birthday party this weekend. I just munched on my toast that when I noticed Taylor was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

_Did I have something on my face? _

"You seriously don't know why Jamie is pissed at you?" she questioned.

I shook my head.

She sighed "it is because…" she motioned me to come closer, "you know when Zeke asked you to be his date at the party, but you said no because he was your brother's friend? And you didn't want to make it awkward for Jamie? Well, I heard Jamie the one who encouraged Zeke to ask you out!" she whispered in my ear.

"No wonder he is angry!" I mouthed.

"To be true full" she stated, "you were thinking of your brother and he goes in a mardy with you because of it, he is stupid"

I laugh "I know I just have to fix it."

"How?" Taylor asked.

"By telling Zeke I'll be his date for his party," I smiled.

We both giggled because I had a crush on Zeke ever since I was small and when he asked me to be his date I was over the moon but I didn't think Jamie would be okay with it so I said no. _I'll find you, _whisper in my thoughts and my cheeks started to heat up.

"Are you okay?" questions Taylor.

"Yes!" I blushed.

She gave me a suspicious look, but thankfully she didn't ask any more questions. The bus stopped at our school and everyone got off. I saw Mark and I quickly ran to him (and with wedges on it isn't easy!)

"Mark," I shout after him.

He turns around and waits for me to catch up.

"What up sis?" he shrugged.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" I demand "you are a mess!"

He looked sown at himself and just shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing. _I swear I may kill him! _I examined him closely; he hasn't even done his buttons up right. I sighed and tided my brother up. I take a step back and look at my work. At least now he didn't look like he'd been dragged to school.

"Are you finished?" asked Mark, "or do you want me to twirl around?"

I smiled at him and nodded. At that moment he opened his arms out to me, gesturing for a hug. I walk into his embrace and he stroked my hair.

"I love you," he mumbled

"What the matter? " I asked worried

"Just be careful today!" he demanded

I smiled "always am."

I heard behind me Taylor coughing.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this beautiful scene, but we got to get to registration," she emphasized.

I pulled away from Mark and as I did he messed up my hair on purpose! I stoke my tongue out at him and swore to myself that I'll get him back later.

"Your brother way to over protective!" stated Taylor while we walked to registration.

I sigh, you see ever since my dad died my brother, Mark, been very protective but I guess someone has to be.

"He was the closest to dad out of the three of us; I guess he is just worried about me," I answered.

"That meant to be the older brother job not the youngest! Jamie should be the over protective one not Mark." She stated, "Mark only a junior, your brother, Jamie a senior for god sakes!"

I laughed "you just saying it because you fancy Mark!"

She went bright red and stomped off the classroom. I laughed to myself and followed knowing she will forgive me as soon as I walk into the classroom. After registration, my first class was Latin 101. During registration I wrote down what I got told in my dream thankfully Taylor didn't see it. I take my seat at the back of the class unfortunately none of my friends took Latin so I sit by myself. I wouldn't have picked Latin since it a dead language but my dad before he died wrote on his will that he wanted me to study Latin so here I am sitting in Latin 101 bored to death!

"Bonus oriens class," greets Miss Carolena.

"Bonus oriens Miss Carolena" the whole class replied.

Miss Carolena is middle aged lady who needs someone to give her fashion advice because her black blouse and grey trousers weren't flattering her skin tone.

"Excuse me is this Latin 101?" asks a familiar voice from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical (Unfortantly...)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a late chapter! But I have a good reason for Crimbo (Christmas) I got a new Netbook (small laptop) and i had to wait ages for microsoft to allow me to download microsoft word! Stupid I know! Then after that my internet broke down! Unlucky or what! Well here it it my second chapter and I am planning on updating my other stories too plus I may be starting a new one :) Enjoy and comment, love to hear from you! I don't own HMS! **

Chapter 2

I stared with disbelief at what I was seeing. How can he be here! Don't normal people dream of imaginary people but not real life people!

"Yes and you are?" asks Miss Carolena.

"Meus nomen est Troy Bolton," he smiled.

My heart started to race in my chest.

"Do speak flaunt Latin Troy?" Miss Carolena asked excited.

"No, but I know quite a bit," he answered, "I just transferred here."

Miss Carolena nodded and looked at the class "Class this is Troy Bolton," she looked at Troy "go sit next to Miss Montez please." She instructed

I looked down at my text book trying to look like I was focusing on my work. I could hear him approach my desk and I feel him sit next to me.

He lent close to me and whispered "can I share your book?"

I turned to look at him and I just froze losing all trail of thought. *

"Lost for words?" he grins.

I nod my head and push my book into the middle of the table visible for both of us to see but I didn't care about what was Miss Carolena was saying because I was too busy fixed on the clock hoping this class would end soon.

Finally when the bell rang, I quickly packed my bag and ran out the door to avoid the new boy. Running down the hall I bumped into Taylor.

"What the fuck Gab?" she shouted.

"I am sorry Taylor," I sighed.

"Jez, watch yourself because not everyone will let you off easily," she instructed, "any way where were you going?"

"I was avoiding someone," I mumbled.

"I didn't catch that," She frowned.

"I said I…dame I forgot to ask Miss Carolena something, will you come with me!" I pleaded remember what was said in my dream.

Taylor nodded reluctantly and we made our way back to the Latin room. Taylor was going on about what she was going to wear to Zeke party and who she was going to take however I was more focused on avoiding the new boy! I knocked on the door to the Latin room.

"Come in," answered Miss Carolena.

Walking into the room I was thankful that no-one was there.

"Miss, I wonder if you could translate this for me," I said getting my not book to show her.

Miss Carolena took a few minutes reading it, "I think 'regina niveus quod rex rgis atrum' means 'Queen White and King dark and the rest…" she told me, "the rest means 'ford to raise ulcer off, we ford to emerge pure again'"

I nodded but I had no idea what it meant then I remember the tattoo the boy had 'Deus proeliator'.

"Also what does 'Deus proeliator' mean," I asked.

She smiled, "your accent getting better and it means God's warrior."

I nodded and she handed me back my note book.

"Is that everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, why wouldn't be?" I answered.

"Well you never seem to taken much of an interest in Latin and with you coming up with this prophecy and asking question about Latin words it just didn't seem like you," she told me sluggishly.

I smiled in response and thanked her then left unfortunately walking out the corridor I saw Troy chatting with Taylor. _Why? Why? Why? _He turned my way and smiled then winked at me. _Urgh… wait if he is the boy from my dream he will have the tattoo! Now my chance! _

I walked up to him without side glance and pushed his sleeve up but to my disappointment there wasn't a tattoo.

"Gab!" Taylor shouted.

She pulled me away from him and turned to Troy, "I am so sorry, she normally not like this," she reassured him.

He smiled, "no it okay, I think it cute how forward she is."

He looked directly at me and I consumed by his pale baby blue eyes. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my knees felt weak.

"Morning Gabby!" shouted a familiar voice.

Quickly snapping out the trance, I turned to see Jamie and Zeke walking over.

"I got told by Sharpey you wanted to talk to me," Zeke smiled softly.

"Eh…Yes… I did…" I answered trying to remember.

"It was about his party this weekend," Taylor encouraged me.

"I wanted to know if the offer to be your date to your party still open?" I smiled sweetly at him.

Zeke smile grew bigger and I knew the answer immediately.

"I only want the most beautiful girl as my date," he leant closer to me.

I pulled back and look around but my eyes caught with Troy's. I felt a chill up my spin. His eyes where full of anger and hatred.

I quickly turned back to Zeke, "well you better go find her then," I joked.

"I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday," he laughed then he turned to Troy, "sorry but are you new here?"

Alex eyes were back to normal, "Yes, my name Troy Bolton," he introduced himself out stretching his hand to Zeke.

Jack shook his hand, "My name Zeke Baylor," smiled friendly.

Then Alex looked over at Jamie. Jamie was staring at him hard and instantly I knew Jamie didn't like him one bit. Alex out-stretched his hand to him.

"My name Jamie Montez, Gabriella's older brother," he shacked Troy's hand while emphasising _older. _

It fell silent and the awkwardness grew.

"Well, Troy you make a good forward in the basketball team, you should come to try outs," Zeke broke the tension.

Troy smiled, "maybe, I've never played before."

"I think you'd be a natural," Troy answered friendly, "Taylor are you coming to my party as well?"

Taylor sighed, "I don't have a date…"

"I will be your date," Troy winked at her.

Taylor eyes widened and her cheeks started to heat up. Sudden jealously filled me, _he mine…_ I growled. _What the fuck wrong with me, _I couldn't believe I just thought that.

"Well if that okay with you, Taylor," Alex asked.

Taylor just nodded.

Zeke smiled, "well see you there then," then he turned to me, "bye beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

Jamie waved goodbye at me and left with Zeke.

"By the way do any of you two have performing arts with Mrs Darbus?" Troy asked casually.

Taylor frowned, "No, sorry, I have choir."

I shook my head, "No, I have Agriscience."

Troy frowned.

"The performing arts room on the way to choir room so I can show," she flirted, then turned to me, "if it okay with Gab?" she asked.

I smiled, "sure, I've forgotten my books so I need to go to my locker."  
>Taylor and Troy nodded and waved goodbye. When they disappeared around the corner, I turned around and started to walk to my locker.<p>

"Gabriella," someone shouted.

I turned to see Troy running towards me with my iPhone in his hand.

"You dropped this," he said giving it to me.

As he passed it to me, our hands brushed and I felt electric shook go through me suddenly I was up against the wall. Our eyes were glued together and I was mesmerized by his blue eyes. He gently brushed a piece off hair away from my face and his lips were inches away from mine. As our lips met, I automatically shut my eyes and ran my hands through his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and I forgot everything. I have no idea how long we kissed but it was defiantly longest and most passionate kiss I've ever had. When we came up for air, he had smug look on him and everything came hit me like a brick. _Zeke…Taylor… how could I do this to them? _

Troy let go of me then whispered in my ear, "I've found you, Brie"

Then he turned around and walked away without another word. I fell to the floor, with my cheek bright red and I felt very dizzy. I never been more confused in my life… _what wrong with me? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoyed! COMMENT... please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gents **

**Here is number 3 so sorry it is mega late! Enjoy and review 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

After that I didn't see Troy at all and it wasn't because I was avoiding him. Our school wasn't exactly big enough trust me I have tried to avoid people like Sharpey yet every corner I take bang there she is. Thank god for her brother is around or I doubt she would even be friendly.

"Earth to Gab it is your stop?" Taylor nudged.

I look up to see we are outside my house and the door about to close the doors. Quickly I get up grab my bag wave goodbye to Taylor slide through the closing door. Walking into the house all I hear is silence, Mum at work, Jamie at basketball practice and Mark is at friend's house working on project so I guess I am alone. I place my bag on the kitchen table and check out what I can make for dinner.

"Guess it is Mac and Cheese," I mumble grabbing the ingratiates.

Dad loved Mac and Cheese and we always made it together it was our thing. I hate being alone all the thoughts of my dad come back even though they are happy memories just makes me think of all the things he is going to miss like walking me up the aisle on my wedding day or being at my graduation or see his grandchildren. Dad worked and Mum stayed home, we were close family, never lied and we told each other everything but after dad died of lung cancer never smoked in her life yet I see people smoking every day but they are fine. Now mum works, most night leaving us alone. Thinking about him when no one here makes me feel alone like everyone moving forward and I am left behind. **BANG! BANG! **Looking around in panic, I quickly grab knife and start patrolling the house. The noise comes again from the back door and is quieter this time. Slowly I peek out the window into our back garden on our porch was a guy was leaning on the door breathing hard. He was hauntingly beautiful though I couldn't see his face; his body was very well built with deep chocolate skin and jet black curly hair. Clearing my thoughts of him I checked to see if he had a weapon seeing nothing I quietly moved towards the door. Opening the door the guy fell in to the house and he was panting hard. Looking weak and helpless I decided that maybe this guy needs a doctor.

Kneeling down beside him I ask, "Are you okay?"

The guy opens his eyes and I notice they are so dark you can't see his pupil.

"Not sure," he grumbles.

"Come on get up you can sit in the kitchen and rest for a bit," I sigh offering a hand, "My name Gabriella."

He smiles and takes my hand, "my name is Chad."

Leading him to the kitchen I can't help thinking how stupid I am for letting a stranger into my house this is what Mark means by be careful!

"You know it not safe to let strangers in your house," he says as if reading my thoughts.

I turn towards him, "don't worry I took self-defense classes and my brother will be back in 10 minutes or so. I guess now would be a good time to explain why you were in my back garden."

Grinning Chad replies, "I just moved here and I decided to go exploring but wound up getting lost. Where I come from it a lot colder so I not completely used to the heat and I wound up here with your pretty face staring down on me."

"Flattery will not stop me kicking you in the groin if you try anything," I shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLO _

_please review and enjoy 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

"You are sensitive aren't you Brie," he whispered softly in my ear.

His lips kissed my neck slowly working his way down. A moan left my lips as he left hot tingling trail.

He softly chuckled, "tell me what you want baby."

"You," I whimpered.

"Good answer," he smiled before capturing my lip.

Looking up, my breath caught as I looked into his piercing blue eyes as the man giving me pleasure was Troy Bolton.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Opening my eyes I looked down to see Fifty Shades Of Grey leaning against my chest.

"Right I am not reading you before bed again," I growled at the book but placing the book on the night stand.

Turning the alarm off and quickly getting ready for school. Heading in to the kitchen I saw my mum happily making breakfast and sing too cheerfully.

"It too early in the morning to be that happy so what up," I asked curiously and smelling full English breakfast being prepared.

"Well do you know Doctor Garven, he asked me out to dinner," She smiled brightly.

"He is very good looking and filthy rich but I think tone the happiness down just so Mark and Jamie don't suspect anything." I say as I dig in to my mouth watering breakfast.

"Why shouldn't I tell them?" Mum frowned.

"I just saying see how it goes with Dr.G before going telling Mark and Jamie don't want them scaring him off now do we?" I smiled.

Both Jamie and Mark walked in with worried looks on their faces. Mum and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What with those worried looks," Mum glared at both the boys, "Can't a mother want to have a family breakfast!"

Mark frowned and dug in to his breakfast leaving Jamie hanging.

"No it just surprising that all," Jamie stammered.

Mum smiled and joined us at the table. Something I haven't felt since Dad died was that we were family and it warmed my heart. Laugh and bonding with the family put me in a brilliant mood making me forget Troy.

"You are in a good mood today?" Taylor smiled at me on the bus.

"Been awhile since the whole family sat down and had a meal together," I chuckled.

Sharpey suddenly lent forward between us and said with shock, "who is that?"

Turning to see who she was on about, I saw Chad walk on to the bus with skinny ripped jeans with red Guns n Roses band t-shirt that I know Jamie would kill for plus his leather jacket and converses made him pull off the bad boy look. Immediately recognizing me he sits in front of me with his wicked grin.

"Hi Gabriella, still willing to give me a tour?" he winked at me.

Laughing I replied, "I distinctly remember saying it will cost you!"

"Come on who can resist this face," he smiled.

Laughing I caught sight of Taylor and Sharpey mouth hanging open.

"Chad, meet my friends Sharpey and Taylor," I giggled.

Smiling at Sharpey he winked making her go bright red giving him a weak smile in return but with Taylor it was complete different. At first the sort of just stared at each other but Chad started to look at Taylor like prey. The radiating off the two of them made me thinking calling for a fire man to put out the fire between them. The bus came to a stop making both of the come back to the real wold Taylor mumbled something then ran faster than I have ever see her off the bus.

"So you going to explain what just happened to me?" I turned to Chad who was staring off in the direction Taylor went.

"I don't know but I really like how cute she is," He chuckled.

"Well since you scared off my friends, I guess I can give you a tour," I told him while walking towards the school.

"Well I got to get my timetable first so I guessing the reception should be our starting point," he smiled.

Chuckling and leading the way but I felt someone eyes on me. Turning I locked eyes with none other than Troy who was talking to Taylor and he was glaring at me. Chad chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

He whispered in my ear, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Hell no," I blurted out.

Smiling Chad let me take him to the office taking me away from Troy glares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is my Fans Chapter 5 and if i may say this one is a cliff hanger so you been warned! **

**Please review and sorry for any bad grammar or spelling 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I would never have thought of you as Mathematic guy," I raised an eyebrow at Chad.

"I know I am amazingly good looking but I will have you know I am very smart," Chad chuckled, "Any chance the cafeteria is the next stop?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Can't you see I am wasting away here?"

Shaking my head I take Chad to the cafeteria and start thinking of what I going to have.

"Hey Gabby come sit here," shouted Zeke.

Getting my lunch and dragging Chad with me. Sitting next to Zeke and introducing Chad to them unlike Troy, he fitted in perfectly even my brother liked him.

"Any of you guys seen Taylor?" I asked looking around the cafeteria.

"Last time I saw her she with Troy," Zeke answered while pulling me closer.

Leaning in to him I feel his warmth and I snuggled into Zeke.

"So he your boyfriend," laughed Chad.

Blushing Zeke pulled away leaving me face to face with Troy Bolton and just my luck all the details of my dream come flooding back setting my body on fire.

"Hey Gabby," Taylor winked at me while sitting next to me.

"Hello Taylor, did you sort out what you needed to?" Chad lent towards her grinning.

Taylor nodded looking around to try and find someone else to talk to.

"Troy come sit," Taylor ushered him.

Troy did something weird he stared at the only place for him to sit was next to Chad who he looked disgusted at the thought of it. Deciding to do something about it I stood up and planted myself next to Chad.

"Are you going to eat that chocolate cake?" I asked Chad who shook his head in response, "Good because it has been calling me."

Grabbing his fork I dug in to the delicious chocolate cake and luckily Taylor got my idea. She moved along to sit next to Zeke letting Troy sit. Finishing the cake Taylor and I decided to head to the ladies room for girl talk.

"So why on earth are you running away from Chad like a scared rabbit?" I asked.

Taylor blushed, "I don't know he just looks at me like I am prey or something…but what happening with you and Zeke?"

"I don't know… all we have done is hug nothing else," shrugging off the guilt of the kiss with Troy.

Filling Taylor in about my Mum and and catching up on the gossip was fun till we left the toilet to find Troy and Chad fighting each other like cat and dog in an empty hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted pushing my way in between them.

"Brie get out my way!" Troy growled shoving me into the wall.

"Gabby!" Taylor shrieked.

Both guys stopped fighting and Troy stared shocked at his hands.

"Gabby are you alright?" Chad asked helping me up and I could have sworn he scratched the back neck but there was no blood.

Troy pushed Chad out of the way and held me gently, "Brie I am so sorry."

"You shouldn't fight, you just started here." I smiled.

"This is both of your faults, so both of you better apologise!" Taylor shouted.

Troy let go of me stepping away guiltily as did Chad. Just to make things worse Zeke, Jamie, Sharpey and Ryan came out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell going on here," Jamie growled.

"Nothing, just talking right everyone?" I smiled innocently.

"Yeah," they all said in sink.

"Well I left something in my locker," I backed away from the audience, "Taylor come with me, please."

As I slowly retreated with Taylor following behind me I didn't care what Jamie did to Troy or Chad but I wasn't getting involved I learnt my lesson don't do no one any favours. I walked down the hallway my eyes became heavier and my body was burning. Darkness fell, my body felt weightless and in the distance I heard people saying my name but it was drowned out by that women voice.

_"Regina Niveus quod Rex Rgis atrum," She sang, "vadum levo vomica off nos, quod nos vadum exsisto putus iterum." _

_Queen White and King dark _

_ford to raise ulcer off,_

_ we ford to emerge pure again_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Reader

Here a small chapter to keep you going, sorry to all leave you hanging been a busy bee.

Please review

P.S poca estrella is Spanish for little star... I think :/

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_Urgh, my head hurts" I mumbled rubbing my forehead. _

_Opening my eyes slowly I was blinded by the light of moon focusing my eyes I noticed I was back in the field but it looked colder and darker than before. Slowly sitting up I noticed that I my head was resting on someone lap, turning around to see who they where I was met with familiar face one who had not seen in a while. _

"_Papa!" I wept clinging onto him for dear life not wanting him to go again. _

"_Gabriella, I am here don't worry," he stroked my hair as I cried into his chest. "Listen poca estrella, strange thing will happen to you soon and you have got a hard road ahead of you must never lose faith in yourself or darkness will take over your heart. Do you understand poca estrella?" _

"_No…" I sniffled. _

_He chuckled, "you will in good time but poca estrella you must wake up." _

"_I don't understand surely this is heaven," I cried still holding on to him. _

"_Heaven is far from where I am Gabriella but we will see each other soon," he smiled while pulling away from me, "but please wake up Gabriella." _

_As I tried to reach him he grabbed my hands preventing me leaning in to kiss me forehead he whispered his final goodbye with a blink of an eye he was gone like he was never there to begin with but his voice still hung in the air. I cried into my hands feeling all the pain of losing my father once again swept over me. _

"_Brie, wake up," mumbled a soft lonely voice, "I need you Brie." _

_Slowly getting up I followed the sound of voice wanting to find comfort in their arms to fill the gaping hole in my chest. Walking towards the voice it got brighter and brighter till I was blind. _

Blinded by the light, I couldn't focus on where I was until I saw the most beautiful blue eyes. I reached out and brushed my finger down his face. A small smile appeared on his face making my heart melt and making me forget how lonely I felt.

"Brie, why are you crying?" He asked gently wiping away the tears.

"I don't know, I was alone," I whimpered.

Not caring about anything or anyone at this moment all I knew was he was the only one who could relieve the aching in my chest and without a single care I pressed my lips against his. At first he was in too much of shock to respond but I could tell he couldn't resist, we needed each other. As his tongue slipped passed my lips I couldn't help but moan. He pressed me against the bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck digging my hands into his hair. A throbbing started to grow in between my legs as our kiss went to desperate to passion.

"Brie," he moaned.

"Don't leave me Troy," I whimpered.

"Never," he mumbled as his hands slipped up my shirt.


End file.
